


Drabble Weekend - 31 luglio/2 agosto 2015

by Miyuki921



Series: Drabbles event [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, Original Work, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki921/pseuds/Miyuki921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fan fiction ispirate a vari prompt datimi al Drabble Weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caldo torrido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _caldo torrido e ventagli giganti_
> 
> Parole: _262_

A volte Shikamaru si chiedeva perchè accettava di andare fino al villaggio della Sabbia: di certo non poteva essere sempre Temari a spostarsi fino al villaggio della Foglia, però...

 _"Ogni estate sarai tu a venire a Konoha: non mi interessa se sarai tu quella che si muoverà di più: qui fa davvero troppo caldo."_ se ne uscì così un giorno Shikamaru: c'era un caldo torrido e se non fosse stato per l'enorme ventaglio della fidanzata, sarebbe già schiattato.  
_"Sei sempre il solito brontolone: ti lamenti davvero troppo."_ c'era anche da dire che lei a simili temperature era abituata.  
_"Se tu vivessi nel mio villaggio e dovessi venire qui, fidati che non diresti così: è invivibile questo villaggio in questa stagione."_

Anche il solo muoversi per arrivare fin lì lo aveva letteralmente bagnato di sudore. Temari scelse di non controbattere, giusto per evitare litigi; Doveva ritenersi fortunata anche solo per il fatto che l'altro si fosse mosso fino a lì, dato quanto era sfaticato.  
Smise momentaneamente di fare aria, chinandosi verso il viso dell'altro, catturandone le labbra con un bacio.

 _"Sai cosa mi fa piacere in tutto questo, mister scansafatiche?"_ ridacchiò sulle sue labbra, mentre lo fissava.  
_"No scocciatura, dimmi."_ ormai nessuno dei due se la prendeva più per i nomiglioli dell'altro.  
_"Che nonostante tutto, tu abbia abbandonato il tuo letto e sei venuto fin qui."_

Gli sfiorò una guancia staccandosi e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Si mise a ridere quando notò del rossore comparire sul volto dell'altro: era raro anche per lei vederlo così, ma quando succedeva... Era sempre uno spettacolo.


	2. Troppo Tardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _quello che non mi hai mai detto._
> 
> Parole: _335_

Quell'anno passato al Seidou, Sawamura aveva imparato a conoscere abbastanza bene Chris-senpai; forse non era molto giusto dire "abbastanza": il loro rapporto non era iniziato bene, però man mano era andato in crescendo, fino ad arrivare ad ora: fidanzati.  
Ed ora che ormai era arrivata la cerimonia per il diploma del senpai... Eijun sapeva bene che c'erano cose che non aveva mai detto; forse erano pensieri da egoista, però: non voleva perderlo.

 _"Chris-senpai! Complimenti per il tuo diploma."_ il sorriso che era spuntato sul volto di Eijun era euforico, ma al contempo un po' nostalgico.   
_"Grazie Sawamura. Qualcosa non va?"_ Chris aveva imparato a capire lo stato d'animo del kohai e gli sembrava un po' turbato.  
 _"Eh...?"_ e come al solito, il baka cadde dalle nuvole, finendo con il sorridere come un ebete. _"Non c'è nulla che non va, non preoccuparti per me! Devi essere felice e non ascoltare il mio essere... Egoista."_ poco dopo si morse subito il labbro, capendo ciò che aveva detto. _"Non ho detto nulla! Non intendevo dirlo, scusa."_ fece un lieve inchino, mentre camminavano verso il dormitorio.  
Chris lo fissava un po' stranito: di cosa stava parlando? _"Non ti capisco Sawamura: se non parli, io come posso tranquillizzarti?"_ avrebbe avuto le palle di dirglielo, o avrebbe continuato a fare così, senza arrivare al succo della questione?  
 _"Dico sul serio: fa nulla. Non avrei dovuto dire quelle parole: semplicemente mi sono scappate; non preoccuparti per me, perché sto benissimo."_

Voleva solo una conferma, ma temeva che non sarebbe arrivata e che poi... Ci sarebbe rimasto molto male.   
Eppure non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che avrebbe avuto una risposta: che però fu negativa, quindi ne fu estremamente felice.  
Pensare che Chris sarebbe stato a molte ore da lì era stato impossibile, ma ora era davvero più tranquillo. Si sarebbero visti spesso: non tramite il computer e questo lo riempiva davvero di gioia, tanto che non la smetteva di parlarne con il povero Kuramochi, dal quale però riceveva le solite mosse dolorose.


	3. Ossessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Mi stai sempre attorno_
> 
> Parole: _341_

Se un giocatore dell'Aobajousai doveva cercare il capitano, sapeva certamente che, trovando un drappolo di ragazze adoranti, avrebbe trovato lui.  
Non molto distante si sarebbe potuto incappare in un Hajime sempre accigliato e arrabbiato con Tooru. Tutti si chiedevano perché gli stesse così attorno, se gli stava così tanto antipatico.  
Nonostante tutto però erano buoni amici, o c'era sotto qualcosa di più profondo della semplice amicizia da quando erano piccoli?

 _"Iwa-chaaan... Se ti da così fastidio che io sia sempre circondato da ragazze, perché mi stai sempre attorno?"_ gli chiese Tooru un giorno: dopo l'ennesima volta in cui lo aveva visto sbuffare irritato.  
 _"Ciò che mi da realmente fastidio, Trashykawa, è che tu perdi tempo con le ragazze, mentre dovresti pensare ad altro. Non è flirtando, che batterai Ushijima: ricordalo."_ per quale motivo perdeva tempo a ragionare con lui? Che facesse quello che voleva: erano affari suoi.  
 _"..... Quando ci sono gli allenamenti mi concentro sempre al massimo: non puoi lamentarti di questo, Iwa-chan!"_ sospirò Oikawa, portandosi una mano alla nuca. _"Non è che fai così solo perché sei geloso?"_ gli fece la linguaccia e scappò in classe, inseguito dal compagno, che era pronto ad ucciderlo.   
_"Prega di non finirmi presto tra le mani o non sarai morto... Di più."_ come poteva dire certe cose con quella naturalezza? Per di più non era nemmeno vero. _"In ogni caso: magari nei tuoi sogni sono geloso di te o per tutte le ragazze che fanno drappello attorno a te appena possono. Faccio così solo per il bene della squadra."_ A differenza del setter, Hajime era molto serio e le ragazze erano l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, anche se un certo Shittykawa non lo era proprio altrettanto...   
_"Ne sei davvero sicuro, Iwa-chan? In realtà sembri sempre attratto da me in qualche modo... Non negarlo."_ si era seduto sul banco del compagno, mentre lo sguardo omicida dell'altro sembrava volerlo incenerire.   
_"Illudersi fa male, lo sai, Shittykawa?"_

Nulla faceva presagire che la frase del setter lo avesse turbato; niente rossore sulle guance, niente tentennamento: nulla di nulla.


	4. Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Gelosia_
> 
> Parole: _381_

Kagami non era esattamente il tipo di persona da essere molto gelosa: Kuroko lo poteva confermare benissimo.   
Non aveva mai detto nulla riguardo al fatto che Kise riempisse il fidanzato di troppi messaggi, nè quando si vedeva con uno della Generazione dei Miracoli: Taiga sapeva di potersi fidare e che Kuroko non lo avrebbe mai tradito.  
Sapeva benissimo che alle rimpatriate con gli altri cinque della Generazione lui non poteva andare, però... Ultimamente erano troppo spesso e la cosa lo insospettiva un po': non che avesse dubbi su di lui, ma era anche vero che nelle ultime settimane il loro rapporto si era fatto difficile, si stava un po' incrinando e ora qualche domanda iniziava a porsela. 

_"Io esco Kagami-kun... A più tardi."_ nonostante tutto, vivevano ancora assieme, quindi lo avvisava comunque. _"Non torno per cena: mangia pure senza di me."_ la mano del più basso si posò sulla maniglia della porta, poco prima che Kagami si mettesse in mezzo.   
_"Ancora? Stai uscendo quasi ogni giorno ormai! Perché le rimpatriate si sono fatte così assidue, all'improvviso?"_ eh no, ora voleva una risposta: lo stava evitando? Non gli sembrava fosse successo nulla di troppo pesante, per farlo reagire così.  
 _"Semplicemente Akashi-kun vuole che riprendiamo ad uscire come alle medie; se non mi credi ti do il suo numero e lo chiami."_ il tono di Tetsuya era tranquillo come al solito e fissava Kagami dritto negli occhi, in attesa che si spostasse. _"Ti dispiacerebbe toglierti? Farò tardi altrimenti."_ Cercò di aprire la porta, ma la mano di Kagami lo fermò.   
_"Possono aspettare: noi due dobbiamo parlare, Kuroko."_ la mano si strinse lievemente sul polso del più basso, senza però fargli male.  
 _"Non c'è nulla di cui parlare, Kagami-kun... È una semplice uscita con i miei ex compagni: smettila di fare il geloso, dato che non c'è nulla con nessuno di loro."_ quell'atteggiamento iniziava seriamente ad infastidirlo. _"Un rapporto si basa sulla fiducia reciproca, ma non mi sembra che tu ne abbia in me."_

Sapeva perché ora Kagami faceva così: però era stata colpa di Aomine quella volta e per lui era stato davvero un bacio insignificante.  
Kagami sbuffò pesantemente e lo lasciò, osservandolo mentre saliva in macchina e se ne andava... Non era colpa di Kuroko, era vero: era difficile non essere geloso.


	5. "Non lascerò che tu ti distrugga da solo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Non lascerò che tu ti distrugga da solo._
> 
> Parole: _471_

La sconfitta in finale contro l'Inashiro era stata una grande delusione per tutti, soprattutto ora che erano tornati al dormitorio.   
Piangere ulteriormente sul latte versato ormai non aveva più senso: bisognava andare avanti e proiettarsi, per l'appunto, verso il futuro.  
Per ora Kuramochi aveva un altro problema: da quando erano rientrati, aveva tenuto d'occhio Ryosuke e gli sembrava che il suo zoppicare fosse addirittura peggiorato; forse aveva fatto male a non parlarne prima con il coach, quel giorno?   
Deciso a parlare seriamente con il senpai, andò alla camera del maggiore dei Nominato e bussò, entrando solo quando ricevette il permesso di Ryo, per entrare.

 _"Ryo-san: come va la gamba?"_ esordì così, appena chiuse dietro di sè la porta e lo osservò, mentre se ne stava disteso sul letto.  
 _"Sto bene Youichi, mi fa piacere che ti preoccupi così tanto per me, ma davvero: va tutto bene."_ il suo solito sorrisetto non era sparito dal viso, mentre osservava il kohai che sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
 _"Non mi prendere in giro: ho visto quanto zoppicavi dal pullman fino a qui... Il dolore è peggiorato, vero? Non è normale... Dovresti andare a farti vedere."_ si era avvicinato di qualche passo a lui e avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo in braccio e portarlo di forza in infermeria, contro la sua volontà.   
_"Giocare ha solo peggiorato un po' il dolore, ma qualche giorno di riposo e passerà tutto."_ cercava di tranquillizzarlo: era vero che la propria carriera alle superiori era finita, però... Doveva allenarsi e pensare all'Università.  
 _"Ti do due possibilità: ti alzi e andiamo in infermeria, oppure ti ci porto con la forza."_ era determinato come poche volte in vita sua in un discorso. _"Non lascerò che tu ti distrugga da solo, Ryo-san."_ Non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto: Ryosuke doveva pensare a se stesso, non dire che andava tutto bene.  
 _"Mi sembra di non avere molte possibilità, eh? In ogni caso resteresti qui finché non mi deciderei."_ non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto particolarmente, eh.  
 _"Non devi farlo solo per accontentarli, ma anche e soprattutto per la tua salute: se fosse qualcosa di serio, che se non curato comprometterebbe la tua carriera di giocatore?"_

Ora poteva anche finirla: Ryo aveva accettato di andare a farsi vedere, quindi non c'era bisogno di pressarlo ulteriormente. Lo aiutò ad alzarsi e infine portò il suo braccio attorno al proprio collo, sostenendolo fino all'infermeria, per non fargli gravare troppo il peso sulla gamba.  
Kuramochi aspettò fuori e quando finalmente Ryosuke uscì, Youichi gli fu subito vicino.

 _"Cos'ha detto il dottore, Ryo-san?"_ non poteva aiutarlo dato che aveva le stampelle e la gamba steccata.  
 _"È solo un accavallamento dei nervi: devo solo restare a riposo per qualche giorno."_

Vedere il sollievo sul volto dello shortstop fu fonte di ghigno da parte di Ryo, che si scoprì compiaciuto dalla cosa.


	6. Tatuaggi e abitudini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Tatoo!Asahi e client!Noya, cliente abituale._
> 
> Parole: _350_

La prima volta che Nishinoya era entrato in un negozio di tatuaggi era stato il giorno del suo ventunesimo compleanno: era appena diventato maggiorenne e da un anno a quella parte aveva avuto il desiderio di tatuarsi delle piccole ali sulla spalla.  
Gli avevano consigliato bene per quel negozio: il commesso era stato molto gentile e disponibile, nel spiegargli tutto e consigliargli il tipo di ali adatte secondo lui.  
Ora che erano passati due anni da quel giorno, Yuu era diventato ormai un cliente abituale, anzi: nonostante il lavoro, passava quando poteva, in negozio a salutare Asahi.

 _"Asahi-san! Buongiorno."_ Nishinoya era appena entrato nel negozio con un vassoio e due tazze di caffè, assieme allo zucchero. Erano le dieci di mattina e si era presentato lì, sapendo che non aveva alcun appuntamento per quell'ora.   
_"Ah, Yuu: buongiorno a te. Tutto bene?"_ Asahi fece la sua apparizione dalla sala dove faceva i tatuaggi. _"Vieni: almeno potrai appoggiare il vassoio."_ gli fece strada nel retro, dove c'era un tavolino e due sedie.  
 _"Me la cavo... Al lavoro va tutto bene."_ Yuu appoggiò il vassoio e si sedette, sorridendo. _"Sto pensando di farmi il mio ormai decimo tatuaggio."_ disse infine, mentre prendeva una delle due tazzine e iniziava a sorseggiare la bevanda calda.  
 _"A volte mi chiedo se te li fai perchè effettivamente li vuoi, oppure se solo per avere una scusa per vedermi."_ azzardò, prendendo infine la tazza per cercare di nascondere il rossore dovuto alle proprie parole.  
 _"Mh... Chi ti dice che non possano essere entrambe le opzioni?"_

Spostò lo sguardo, mentre il suo solito modo di fare così tranquillo e aperto forse lo aveva tradito un po'. Il silenzio calò fra di loro, mentre sorseggiavano in silenzio il caffè, entrando imbarazzati dal discorso.

_"Se sei convinto, trova un altro tatuaggio che vuoi farti e fissiamo una data: per me non ci sono problemi ed è giusto che sia tu a decidere se farlo o no."_

Non lo avrebbe fermato: se voleva quel decimo tatuaggio, gliel'avrebbe fatto senza problemi. Più lo vedeva meglio era: sotto sotto c'era sicuramente qualcosa in più.


	7. Patto d'acciaio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Patto d'acciaio_
> 
> Parole: _210_

**22 maggio 1939**

**Caro diario,  
Oggi mi sono ritrovato a Berlino nella Cancelleria del Reich assieme a Doitsu, Hitler e i funzionari dello Stato Tedesco, per firmare il Patto d'acciaio.  
Con questo patto io e Doitsu ci impegnamo ad aiutarci politicamente e diplomaticamente, ma contemporaneamente anche militarmente in caso di guerra. Personalmente credo che questo Patto sia molto vantaggioso per entrambi: non sono più un debole come una volta, però contemporaneamente avrò l'appoggio di un grande impero, se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
Ho scoperto solo ora che Galeazzo Ciano, il mio ministro degli esteri, non era mai stato d'accordo; eppure alla fine ha firmato comunque, quindi va bene così. **

**A presto,  
Feliciano**

Era stata una pagina di diario molto corta, ma non aveva molto da dire, inoltre era stanco, quindi aveva poca voglia di scrivere.  
Certo era che quando la scrisse, non immaginava minimamente ciò che in realtà avrebbe comportato quel Patto e che la Germania stessa già il giorno dopo avrebbe dato un incarico importante, senza nemmeno consultarlo.   
Alla fine di tutto, se avesse riletto quella pagina di diario l'avrebbe pensata ancora così? Chissà se invece non se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente, mentre all'inizio ne era favorevole e se si sarebbe pentito di non aver ascoltato Galeazzo Ciano.


End file.
